Pure Happiness
by PowerPuffLovingFreak11
Summary: Berserk one day confesses her love to Brat. They, however, don't know how everyone else would react to their forever love. Contains some yuri/female yaoi.


Berserk walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed that her sisters along with her sat, jumped and slept on. She sighed as she took out her IPod and played on it. While she was playing on it, she kept on thinking about Brat, her sister. The girl who sat next to her and Brute while they watched that scary movie, the girl who had longer pigtails than anyone else that she knew, the girl who was made of a special ingredient that she loved on her popcorn: salt. Berserk blushed at the sight of her mean sister in her mind that had showed her dark thoughts when she was sad or angry. She showed a smile, a shy smile, to her thoughts as they processed like a slideshow.

"I love her, but not like a sister, but like a…a…" Right before she could finish her sentence, she saw Brat enter the room. "Hey Berserk, what are ya doing?" Brat asked in her sassy tone. Berserk paused her game and looked up, with a little blush coming from her face. "Just playing my game, not yours." She told her. She couldn't admit that she wanted to actually kiss her; because she gets a little shy sometimes, and it doesn't help when she can't admit her love to Brat. Berserk glared at her sister, who was now sitting next to her on the bed. Brat liked to be very sassy to everyone, including her sisters. She watched as Berserk played her game.

Brat playfully nudged her in the arm, wanting to get her attention. Berserk paused her game and looked at her. "What do you want Brat? Can't you see that I'm busy for once in your life?" Berserk said in an angry tone, nudging her sister back in a hard way. "Oh, nothing much. Just wondering if you like me? I mean, yooou know." Brat said, winking as she pointed at Berserk's IPod. "Wha-WHAT?! N-no, I, I don't like you like that! I hate you!" Berserk said, trying to defend the fact that she was gay. "Yes you do." Brat taunted her with her sassy yet high tone of voice. She stuck her tongue at her and winked. "Ya sure do! And all you do is draw in that thing and make us kiss!" Brat got closer to Berserk's face, now red with anger and embarrassment. "NO! I hate you! I don't do that! I would never do that. Geez louise!" Berserk blushed even harder.

"Ha! Only a fool would say that. I hacked into your IPod one time when you weren't looking, and I caught your pictures all over that thing! I ca-" Now Berserk was really on fire, raged up at the teasing taunts that Brat cooked up all over her. "FOR THE LAST TIME, I DIDN'T DRAW THO-"Berserk covered her mouth and took a deep breath. She knew that Brat told her the truth, and she had to admit it.

"Okay Brat, you caught me. I actually love you and I didn't want anyone to find out. If Brute, Oppressor, and the others find out, then, they wouldn't think of me in the same way." She buried her hands in her big, red eyes, and tried to hide her tears and trying to stay strong and tough. Brat put a shoulder on her and smiled. "It's okay, I'm fine with it." She said with a smile. Berserk looked at her and stopped to open her eyes, but tears still formed in them. "C-can we? Kiss?" Berserk looked at her, tears still in her eyes. "Yeah, sur-"Brat was suddenly pulled into a kiss; Berserk hugged her tightly, kissing her on the lips, blushing a tomato red.

Brat opened her eyes and wanted to stop, it felt so uncomfortable, so wrong, but yet, it felt so beautiful, and so nice, sweet as candy, and so right. Brat hugged her back, shutting her eyes and beginning to blush, but not as hard as her sister. They suddenly heard the door crack, and Berserk and Brat hurried back to their positions when Brat first entered the room. It was Brute. And she walked in at the right time. Brat and Berserk were busy playing on Berserk's IPod.

"Sup guys?" Brute said as she suddenly walked into the room. "Sup" Berserk responded. "Hey, what were you doing downstairs anyway?" Brat asked the green Punk. "Just playing video games." She looked at Brat in the eye, and then sat next to her. She was bored, and she got tired of playing video games by herself. She rudely nudged Berserk while she played her game, causing her IPod to fall on the ground. "H-hey!" Berserk yelled at Brute. "Whoops! My bad." She said as if nothing happened.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" She screamed. "Oh nothing, just wanted a little playtime~." She smiled as she kept on nudging her. "STOP THAT!" Berserk slapped her with all her anger. "Oh, so I see that I can't even breathe around my own sister? Fine." Brute walked away in an angry tone. "You're lucky that I won't tell dad." Brute shut the door, but in a hard way. Berserk looked at Brat and apologized for the fight between her and Brute. "It's okay sis, I understand."

They kissed again, as they both sat on the bed, hugging while in the process. As they kissed, they knew what they were doing was pure happiness. However, what they didn't know was that this was going to be a big thing in their lives. They didn't know what would happen to them as they got older. They didn't know that someone would find out about it. They didn't know that many things would happen to them that might cause them to spill it out. But for now, they could just kiss and not let anyone know.

The end! Woo! This took a lot of work even though it doesn't look like it! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this fanfic of BerserkxBrat. I will make a second chapter to this. So yeah, I hope you liked it! :D

From, ~PPLF11


End file.
